Black Out
by TexasCutie93
Summary: Butters goes to spend the night at Kenny's house, but then a blackout occurs. How will their evening pan out?


**Hey, do y'all want a super cheesy Bunny oneshot? If yes, then here you go! If no, well...here you go, anyways. lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay that I spend the night?" I asked as I entered the McCormick household. Normally, Kenny didn't have people over, but this weekend, his family went to go visit a relative and Kenny stayed to hold down the fort and make sure the neighbors didn't steal anything.

"Yeah, my folks don't care. As long as their meth lab goes untouched." I was about to laugh, but when I looked at his face, I knew he wasn't joking.

"So...what do ya wanna do?" I asked, carefully sitting down on the ratty old couch that had questionable stains on it.

"We can watch some tv." Kenny sat beside me and grabbed the remote. As soon as he pushed the power button, the whole house went dark.

"K-Ken?" I called out, not being able to see anything. It was already pretty late and the sun went down about an hour ago.

"This happens sometimes. The electricity should be back on, soon. We'll just have to wait it out. I'll go get a flashlight." I felt him move off the couch and walk into the kitchen area. I continued to sit in the dark, not sure what I should do. I was afraid to even move, since I tended to fall over things in the day light. I saw a small light coming from the kitchen and suddenly Kenny's face was shining in a eerily way.

"We can tell ghost stories!" Kenny exclaimed, clearly excited about this idea. I immediately shook my head, not wanting to have an accident on Kenny's couch.

"N-no! Why don't we...um...play the truth game?" I quickly answered as Kenny came back to the living room and sat beside me.

"The truth game?"

"Yeah! It's like truth or dare, but without the dare part." I played this game all the time with Dougie, since we both didn't like doing silly dares that could harm someone. I could hear Kenny scoff from beside me.

"That sounds lame."

"No, it's not!" I said, sounding way more childish than I planned to.

"Fine," Kenny sighed. "You start, then." I immediately smiled, happy that Kenny wanted to play with me.

"Um...what's your favorite subject in class?" I questioned. Normally when I asked this question, Dougie and I would debate which of our favorite subjects was actually the better one.

"Lunch." Kenny quickly answered. I scrunched my nose in displeasure.

"Lunch isn't a real subject, Ken."

"Well, it is to me. It's my turn now, right? Do you like someone?" I jumped in surprise by Kenny's sudden question. I wasn't expecting it, at all.

"Um...well...I suppose I do." In the little light that the flashlight was giving, I could see Kenny wasn't happy about my answer. What did I do wrong?

"Really? Who?" I shook my head.

"It's my turn now, Ken!" I said, always upset when someone didn't play by the rules. "If you had to choose one person to be stuck on an island with, who would it be?"

Kenny was silent for a little while, in thought, and at first I didn't he was going to answer, but right when I was about to say something, he spoke, "You." I stared at him in confusion. I so sure he was going to say Kyle or Stan or even Bebe.

"Me?" I asked, pointing at myself to clarify who I was. He nodded his head. "But, why?"

"Nu-uh, it's my turn, now!" He wagged his finger in front of me. "Who do you like?" I could feel my face heat up and I'm sure turn a deep crimson red.

"Um...they have blonde hair." I said, not wanting to answer the question.

"No! You have to answer the question!" He leaned closer to me, clearly going to force me to answer when suddenly the light from the flashlight went off.

"W-what happened?" We were, again, stuck in complete darkness.

"Batteries must of died." I could feel Kenny's breath on my face and I knew he was way too close for comfort. "You still haven't answered my question." He whispered, like he was afraid to wake someone up.

"I did." I whispered back. The tension was becoming too much for me.

"No, I asked who it was, not what hair color she has."

"Not a she." I quickly covered my mouth. I didn't mean to say that.

"So, you like a guy? With blonde hair? It can't be Tweek, can it?" I remained silent, wishing I was anywhere but there. "You know why I want to be stuck on an island with you?" I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Because I would want to be stuck with the person I love." I quietly gasped, not sure if this was even real life anymore. Maybe I passed out when the light went out. That was possible. I was known for doing stuff like that. Suddenly, I felt something on my lips. It wasn't exactly soft, but it was warm and I felt my heartbeat speeding up tremendously. Maybe I needed a doctor?

"Butters?" I heard Kenny's voice as the thing that was on my lips moved. It couldn't possibly be Kenny's lips on mine, right? Stuff like this only happened in my dreams. "Are you okay?" I felt the couch move as Kenny moved closer to me. "Hey, dude, you're freaking me out. Please, talk to me."

"I love you," was out my mouth before I even thought it.

"Really?" I could hear the hope that was in his voice and I knew this had to be real.

"Yes." I moved arms around Kenny's neck and pulled his face to mine. As soon as our lips touched, the electricity came back on. I looked at Kenny's face and saw pure happiness which made me smile.

"Can you say it, again?" Kenny asked, still leaning over me.

"Say what?"

"That you love me. I want to see you actually say it." I smiled and caressed my right hand on his left cheek.

"I love you." I whispered, closing in for another kiss.


End file.
